Nightmare
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Mary has a nightmare and decides to stay in Seto's room, what she doesn't know is that Seto had a nightmare of his own. Rated M for sexual content.


Marry was huddled in the corner of a dark room, all her friends were dead, their killer walking slowly towards her holding a dying seto.

"Whats the matter?" Asked the killer. "He'd die anyways. Even if I didn't kill him! "

He held Seto over Mary with one hamd.

"Mary... Dont...look..." Moaned Seto weakly.

Mary wanted to look away, but her body refused to move.

The killer squeezed Seto's neck to hard that his body exploded into chunks and blood. Mary looked on in horror as the blood of her closest friend covered her.

"Seto...Seto!"

The killer laughed and licked his bloody hand.

"It tastes sweet."

Mary cried as she tried to wipe the blood off of her body.

"SETO! SETO!"

* * *

Mary awoke in a cold sweat.

"That dream again..."

Mary could feel the fresh tears dripping down her face.

"Seto..."

"He'd die even if I didnt kill him."

Mary rubbed her eyes. She knew she would eventually outlive Seto, but she managed to push this horrible truth far into the back of her head.

"I... I dont want to be alone..."

* * *

In the room next door, Seto awoke in shock.

"Mary?!"

He just had a horrible nightmare, one where he turned to dust, and as he was falling apart, he saw a figure, hand in hand with Mary.

"Marry..."

Seto looked at his ceiling.

"She would never go with a guy like that... Right?"

Seto heard the door crack open and saw Mary in the doorway.

"S-Seto..." Began Mary. "I had a bad dream... C-could I stay here?"

"Sure." Said Seto.

Seto scootched over and let Mary into bed with him. It wasnt the first time they shared a bed together. (In a non sexual way of course.)

"Night Mary."

"Night Seto."

They both drifted into sleep.

* * *

Seto awoke an hour later, stirred by some bizarre movements in his bed.

"Huh?"

Mary was asleep, squirming and crying.

"M-Mary?!"

"N-No... Not... Seto..." Mumbled Mary.

"Something is wrong with her." Said Seto.

Seto started shaking Mary

"Mary?! Are you okay?! Mary! "

Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"S-Seto?!"

The tears continued to trickle down Mary's cheeks as she pulled him close.

"I-I had a h-horrible dream!" cried Mary. "Y-Tou were killed... R-Right in front o-of me!"

Seto hugged her.

"There there... Its okay, I'm right here."

"P-promise me you'll never leave!" Cried Mary.

"I promise!" Said Seto.

Mary held Seto's face in her hands.

"I dont wanna lose you..." Said Mary.

Mary pulled their faces closer.

"Your important to me..." Said Mary.

Seto could feel himself blushing from this sudden closeness.

"Mary..."

"I don't want to be alone..."

Mary continued sobbing. Seto couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Don't cry, I'm right here." Said Seto. "I'll always be here for you."

Mary gave Seto a small smile.

"Well you be here for me?" Asked Seto.

"Of course..." Said Mary.

The next thing Seto knew, Mary pressed her lips against his, causing Seto's eyes to shoot wide open. Soon They broke for air.

"I Love you..." Said Mary.

"Mary..."

They started kissing again, but pretty soon their kiss became more passionate, full of love and the need for eachother.

"Mary!"

Seto rolled Mary onto her back, catching the girl by surprise.

"S-Seto!?"

Seto gave her another passionate kiss as he got on top of her.

"Mary... I love you too... And I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Seto started to undo the buttons on Mary's nightgown.

"S-Seto..."

Seto slipped the garment off, exposing Mary's small tender body and her small breasts. Mary was not wearing a bra, so her panties were the only thing she was wearing now. Not wanting Seto to be left out, Mary removed his t-shirt and started untying the knot in his sweat pants.

"I want to show you too..." Said Mary.

Mary took Seto's sweatpants off and stuck her hands down his undergarments.

"Ugh!"

Mary started stroking Seto's errection.

"Mary..."

Seto stick a hand into Mary's panties and started fingering her sensitive area.

"S-Seto..."

The continued to pleasure each other, panting as they did so.

"I cant take anymore..." Said Mary. "Put it inside me!"

"Of course." Said Seto.

They moved their hands and removed their underpants, allowing themselves to be truely naked.

Seto took a brief moment to admire Mary under the moonlight before positioning his member at her entrance and slowly pushing in, earning a loud squeak from Mary.

"Are you alright?" Asked Seto.

"Yeah..." Said Mary. "Just... Be gentle."

Seto gave Mary a warm smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will."

Seto started pulling out slowly until only his tip remained inside before thrusting back in, earning a gasp from Mary. Seto continued his thrusts as Mary held onto his back.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Seto! Ah!"

Seto pulled Mary into a deep, loving kiss. Their tongues danced in a flurry of passion and longing. They moaned into each other's mouths.

They continued like this for what felt like hours, even though it was less than ten minutes, occasionally breaking for air and moaning each other's names.

"Seto! Ah!"

"Mary!"

Seto started to thrust faster.

"Seto! Seto!"

"Mary." Said Seto "you'll never be alone again. I'll always be here for you."

Seto felt pressure building up in his lower regions.

"Will you... Stay... By my... Side?"

"Of course Seto!" Said Mary.

Seto knew his release was coming.

"I'm going to cum Mary!"

"Do it inside me!" Said Mary.

Seto grunted as he started thrusting deeper.

"Mary!"

Mary's love canal squeezed down on Seto's shaft.

"S-Seto!"

They both let out a sharp gasp as they came in unison. Seto pulled Mary close as he filled her with his essence. They remained that way for a minute after finishing before Seto finally pulled out and got off of his lover.

"How was it?" Asked Seto, blushing lightly.

"It was amazing." Said Mary. "You made me feel... Loved."

"And I always will." Said Seto.

Seto pulled Mary close and started kissing her until they both fell asleep. This time, neither one of them had any nightmares.


End file.
